Spyro bonding friendship
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: Haven't thought of a name for the story yet small summery a young dragoness goes missing can Spyro find her? T for safty
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i'm back with another story that was requested by a friend of mine so for him and others here you go**

**Prolouge **

A young dragon was out in the dragon realms just minding it's own bussiness when the sky suddenly turned dark. The young dragon had started to get a bit scared but stood strong and held it's ground as a fingure swooped down and caught the young dragon in its claw but in a light grip so not to hurt it.

" Who are you let me go." It begged many times over and over again

"We will in due time don't worry young one." A deep voice had said

**Chapter 1 **A strange dissippearance

Sally a blue dragoness sighed looking out the window at the sun started to set and her child hadn't returned yet. She got up with a sigh and decided that she'd go and try and find her child. she searched for hours with ni sign of her as she thought.

_" Oh where on earth could she be at its late and i'm worried sick ."_

She flew for a bit longer before stopping infront of a cave and walked in seeing Spyro wide awake as she smiled at him.

" Hey Spyro i hope you don't mind me asking a favor of you see my daughter has been missing for hours now and i don't know where she could be nor what happened to her do you think you could try and find her for me?"

Spyro thought for a moment before nodding a yes. " it's my duty as the hero of the realms to help anyone no matter what the problem is."

" Spyro thank you so much you don't know how much it means to hear you say you'll help out."

Spyro let out a soft smile before walking to the entrance of his cave as he took flight.

Ok not much for the first chapter but they'll be more to read in the next few chapters but for now please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the people who review for the story and don't worry this chapter will be longer**

**Disclamer.** I own nothing in this story all Spyro characters are owned by the company

**Chapter 2 The Adventure begins**

Spyro awoke the next morning with a loud yawn. He remembered what his journey was and was determined to find the young hatchling who never showed home the night before. Spyro looked to the horizon as he took flight waking him up even more he let out a sigh in wonder as he thinks

"_Maybe this could be the adventure where I find a mate all the other ones haven't been what I would call an end to one."_

Spyro continued his flight as he came upon something shinny on the ground. His curiosity got the better of him as he flew down and decided to see what was glowing but where he got there he couldn't see if it was something or just the suns ultra violet rays. None the less he flew off again shaking his head in a bit of confusion and anger for the fact he couldn't tell what he saw. Spyro finally made it to where he wanted as he comes to an opening and continues flying on. He flew for what seemed like hours on end as he kept looking down for any sign of a hideout as he found an arena he flew down to get a better view but was gestured by the announcer Spyro flew to him.

" Well it's not everyday we get a dragon around here I'll tell you what kid if you can beat our champion I'll release their freedom but if you lose it would be complete shame for you so what do you say?"

" I never back down from a challenge." He goes and lands in the ring.

From behind a wall a small black dragon could be seen a fierce creature even though still young. The dragon entered the ring with a growl but shocked Spyro by showing it was a female dragon he was fighting.

" _oh great now I have to fight a female looks like I have to be defensive and try and do something"_

The announce came over a loud system and said " our champion going against a newcomer lets sit back and enjoy the show."

Spyro looks at the female and asks. " Before we begin I would wish to know your name."

" My name is Cynder now lets give these folks a show." She rushes at Spyro as he doges and steps back knowing full well not to attack a female. Cynder quickly spun around and raised a claw trying to slash at Spyro but with him blocking them all them all. He sees Cynder pant but still try to attack him as he still blocks them all.

Cynder please stop this look at yourself this isn't what you want to do." the two circle in the arena as she whispers to Spyro your right but than what should we do?"

" Relax I got a plan so we both can get out of this attack me like normal I'll move out of the way but you keep the attack going you'd hit the announce and it would secure both our freedoms."

They both stared at each other with a grin as Cynder saw the perfect opportunity to attack and when she did the plan was put into action Spyro had moved just as he said he would as Cynder stuck the announcer but was sent back into the arena was a hard hit to her side. Spyro had seen the hit and growled at them as he walked over to Cynder and picked her up in his two front forearms and flew off as arrows starts to shoot at him and the weak Cynder. Spyro knew where he had to go to heal her but he let out a sigh.

"_this is going to be one long adventure if it keeps going like this not to mention the fact that I come across a female like Cynder"_

End of Chapter

Ok well I decided a bit of a twist was in it and yes the part with Spyro and Cynder was from TEN if anyone had forgotten hope you enjoyed please R&R


End file.
